


The Call of Angels

by nicolewithasoul



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, AU-ish thing?, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Carry On References, I'm sorry for this, M/M, Spoilers for Carry On, This hurt me to write, and yes they were married in this, but it wouldn't get out of my brain otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolewithasoul/pseuds/nicolewithasoul
Summary: A look into how Simon Snow-Pitch feels after his husband dies an untimely death.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	The Call of Angels

Everyone thought that Simon Snow-Pitch would be the first one to die, even Simon himself. They counted on it, Simon not even thinking of a life without Baz at his side. 

But the unthinkable happened. Baz went up in a flame, gone in an instant. He wasn't there anymore, he was finally, truly, really, dead. The flames didn't just kill Baz, they took Simon's heart. 

How could he go on without his heart, the man who he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with? How could he keep living when the man he loved was gone, dead in a storm of fire. And the fire had been like a storm. It was sudden and uncontrollable. The heat had been unbearable, but it was nothing compared to how Simon felt now. 

It felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. It felt like a hammer was being taken to his skull. It felt like he was going to die, but no, he wasn't. Death couldn't be worse than this. 

Looking in the mirror felt like a curse. Baz wasn't there, fussing over his hair with his many styling products. He wasn't there brushing his teeth after drinking a cup of blood, the blood swirling into the sink. That blood went away. Physical blood could be washed away with water, easily going away. 

The stains of blood on Simon's mind clung longer, refusing to give up. They colored every memory, every regret coming to the surface. How many years had Simon spent hating Baz? Those years could have been spent loving, enjoying their time together. 

Every fight between them rose among the waves. "I hate you" and "I love you" melding together. He couldn't think of one without thinking of the other. They collapsed into his heart, tugging it every which way. It seemed impossible to go on.

Simon hadn't felt like this since he lost his magic. Both times he had lost an important part of himself, pieces that he thought that he needed to live. But he didn't need magic, he needed Baz. 

The angels had called Baz to them, reuniting him with his mother. They had called him too early, not enough of his long life used. Simon pleaded with every god that he knew, praying and praying for his love to be returned to him. But the gods said no. Baz had cheated death once as a helpless young boy. He couldn't do it again. The fates had snipped his thread. They had ended his life. 

Simon begged them to take him too, but once again they said no. They said that he had too much life left. They said that he could keep living, but he couldn't see how. 

Baz went with the call of the angels, leaving a broken-hearted husband behind. He left behind his family, and Simon hated him for it. The cycle of hate continued until Simon had the strength to break it. 

He broke out of it and continued to live. It was painful and his life felt sharp for a while, but he did it. It took him time, and many therapist visits, but he did it. Simon moved on with his life, just like Baz would have wanted him too. 

He moved on and found happiness, but he didn't forget Baz. Baz was always in the back of Simon's mind, pulling up bittersweet memories. Simon lived on Earth, away from the angels. 

Many years later, the angels called him, and this was a death that Simon welcomed. He met Baz again, falling in love all over again. 

They said that Simon would die first, but that was wrong. For a long time, Simon didn't believe anything that they said. But they also said that love can survive even after death. And they were right. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked this. I was writing for one of my other fanfictions over on Wattpad and this idea popped into my head and wouldn't get out. It's been a while since I've read the books and my friend has my copy, so I hope that I got the characterization right. Thank you for reading this mess that I wrote in 20 minutes


End file.
